Snow
by meccajojo
Summary: Matthew reflects on a special snow day in which Alfred came to visit him.


Snow

Matthew was tentatively stirring milk in the copper saucepan on his kitchen stove. His eyes lazily drifted up to the window across from him.

His lips curved into a bow as he watched hundreds of gentle white flakes being dragged slowly down from the grey clouds scattered across the sky to the frozen over earth below.

_It's snowing._

Matthew's mind began to travel back. _It was snowing then too._

Puffs of air flew out of Alfred's nose and mouth like smoke barreling from the chimney of an angry locomotive as he sped down the icy street.

"Come on Mattie! Hurray up, it is freezing out here!"

Matthew loved the cold. He loved the feeling of icy air brushing against his cheeks as he walked. He loved the clouds that danced in front of him as he breathed in and out the crisp air. He loved the extra crack and crunch on the ground with each new step that somehow reverberated louder than any other time of the year. He loved the warm comfort that surrounded his torso provided by his tan furry jacket. He loved it so much that he often stopped in whatever journey he was taking just to hold on to another moment, because he knew peace and tranquility like this never last.

Unconsciously he had done this again.

Matthew flinched slightly due to Alfred's whine and gave an embarrass smile as he ran trying to catch up to him.

"Why does it always have to be so cold in your country? It is like fucking Soviet Russia up here or something!" Alfred's word bit off with extra harshness. A gust of wind picked up and hit his face directly "Damn it!"

His words hit Matthew straight in the heart. He loved winter so much but he knew Alfred didn't. His eyes fell to the ground. He suddenly felt so guilty that he invited Alfred to visit. He wanted to see him so badly, he didn't think once that Alfred wouldn't enjoy it here but that seemed like the case now.

"I'm sorry… I can't help my geography." Matthew said is slight whisper, his eye still infixed to the ground.

Alfred's face softened.

"I didn't mean it like that, Mattie. It was nothing against you, it is just I get cranky when I get cold. You know that." Alfred apologized.

"Still," Matthew sighed "I know you hate the cold yet I still invited you. I should have realized you wouldn't be happy."

"Who said I was not happy? I wanted to visit you Mattie!" Alfred took a step closer to his sulking friend. "A little frostbite won't stop me." He shot him a reassuring smile.

Matthew looked up "Really?" his voice sang through the air with hints of hope and desire strained the notes.

"Of course" The smile faded and sadness replaced it "I felt so bad that I didn't get to visit you during Christmas."

"I understood that you had to work." Matthew retorted trying comfort him. He hated seeing Alfred upset.

"I really missed you Mattie."

This time it was Alfred's eyes that fell to the ground. Matthew twisted his head to the side to get Alfred to see him.

"I missed you too Al."

He gave another gentle smile.

"I got you a present." Alfred said.

"You did?" Matthew asked in pleasant surprise. "You really didn't have too."

Alfred ignored the last comment and began to dig through his travel bag he was carrying.

Matthew stood there watching curiously.

"Tada!" Alfred lifted up a square package which was unskillfully wrap with shiny red paper with a white bow taped on the top.

"Al~"

"Open it! Open it!" He was smiling from ear to ear.

Matthew took the present and carefully unwrapped the red paper revealing a plain cardboard box.

"Oh Al, a box."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Come on open it!"

Matthew opened the top. He pushed through the tissue paper to see two coffee cups.

He picked up one of the twin cups, it had an hand painted American flag on it.

Matthew grinned at the seemingly selfish gift. _Typical Alfred._

Alfred saw the grin and could pretty much read Matthew's mind, "Look at the other one too."

Matthew picked up the second cup. It had the Canadian flag on it.

A genuine smile was on Matthew's face this time.

"Now put them together." Alfred stretched out his hands and placed them around Matthew's. He pressed them together making the cup cling together.

Matthew saw the true image appear a pink heart connected the two flags.

"Oh Al!"

Matthew's heart swelled with warmth and happiness from such a sweet gift.

"I got them," Alfred's bright blue eyes connected with Matthew's indigo ones "because you make the best hot coco ever."

Matthew swung his head back and laughed. He already knew Alfred loved his coco but to tell him in such a serious manner was, well, so funny to him. He always picks the weirdest things to get serious about. He let his final giggles escape him. "I love it Al. I really do."

Alfred squeezed Matthew's hands in-between his own. "I love you."

Matthew blinked a couple of times. He couldn't believe Alfred would ever feel that way for him, but he could tell by the determine look in Alfred's eyes that he wasn't lying.

Matthew smiled gently, "I love you too."

Alfred leaned over and softly pressed his lips against Matthew's.

"My, you really are cold!" Matthew exclaimed once he felt Alfred's icy lips.

"I'm not that cold when I am with you." Alfred inter locked their fingers.

Matthew put the cups safely back in the box. He smiled at his goofy comment and kissed his frozen cheek. "Let's get you inside before the cold damages your brain anymore."

Both of them laughed as they began to walk to Matthew's home, with snow falling behind them.

"Hey Al, look outside, it is snowing" Matthew said as he poured the properly warmed milk into the matching coffee cups.

Alfred, who was spread out on the couch, popped his head out from under his _USA Today_ and glanced at the window. "Huh, it is."

Matthew glided from the kitchen to the living room. "Here is your coco."

Alfred sat straight up and clasped his hands onto the warm American flag cup. He sipped the delicious brown drink. "Mmm. You still got it Mattie."

Matthew laughed, "You know the trick is using real milk and extra chocolate."

"Nope" Alfred said licking his lips and setting his cup aside "The trick is you." He latched onto Matthew's waist and pulled him unto the couch.

Matthew laughed again holding onto the back of Alfred's neck. "Is that your way of telling me I am sweet?"

"Mhm" Alfred nodded and began to kiss Matthew's neck, "As Sweet as sugar."

Matthew smiled at Alfred's ridiculous statement and kissed him sweetly, "As sweet as snow."

A/n: Thanks so much for reading this! I am always so happy to get to publish my stories and really hope you guys enjoy them. (This is my second story I have ever uploaded but I still have lots on the way!) It was just a quick story I wrote over my snow days which obviously inspired this story. I Love AmeriCan! And I hope I got the Alfred and Matthew right, and hope in general that this story was cute and not completely horrible lol. Thank you again for reading, for each review and favorite or add makes my day! Love Meccajojo


End file.
